Unexpected Confessions
by Ritana
Summary: Kagome is taken to a beautiful forest, well...kidnapped by Inu-Yasha's older brother, Sesshomaru! As Kagome fears for her life, Sesshomaru reveals some shocking news to Kagome. One-shot (Completed)


Unexpected Confessions

            Kagome felt herself lifted from the ground and placed onto a wooden plank.  She tried to move and see what was going on but her body was paralyzed.  She was being kidnapped, and as she tried to call out to Inu-Yasha she throat ran dry.  Kagome looked in the darkness on the blanket she was wrapped in and felt the wood underneath her creak and move at incredible speed.  _Where am I being taken?_ Kagome thought as the overwhelming fear began to take its toll.  Kagome thought in the back of her mind, _Maybe I'm just sleeping, this could easily be a dream, I'll go back to sleep._  Without another thought, Kagome fell asleep, listening to the sound of wheels under her.

            When Kagome awoke she found herself in a small, yet beautiful enclosure.  It was an area lush with grass, a lake and very diverse plants, many that she had never seen before.  It was the most beautiful place she had seen.  The hue of the plants was a darker green than she had ever seen.  Kagome found that she was no longer paralyzed and sat up and looked around.  No one except for her was there.  AS Kagome was about to stand up, she heard a voice in the distance and dove behind some plants and peeked through and gasped, "Sesshomaru?!"

            Sesshomaru stood in the clearing where Kagome had been laying.  The wind gently blew at his white fluff.  Kagome blushed as she saw Sesshomaru; he was so handsome in the moonlight.  Kagome watched as Sesshomaru looked around the area Kagome had been, "Where is she?"  He mumbled to the frog Jaken.

"Aye me lord, she should be here!"  Jaken said worriedly.

"Mr. Fluffy?"  A soft voice spoke out and a small girl, no more than five or six crept out from behind some bushes.

"Rin, stay where it's safe" Sesshomaru said calmly.  Kagome had to resist from smiling, Sesshomaru had never spoke that soft before, or at least she had never heard him talk so calmly.

Sesshomaru sniffed gently the air around them and turned to the bushes Kagome was hiding in, "There" he said pointing.

Jaken approached the bushes and saw Kagome.  Quickly Kagome kicked Jaken with her foot, which proved to be fatal as Sesshomaru appeared in front of her and grasped her neck, "I could kill you in an instant, mortal" Kagome struggled to break Sesshomaru's grip on her neck but failed.

            Jaken stood up, and giant red bump on his head and pointed his staff at her, "Me lord, shall I kill her now?"

Sesshomaru smiled evilly and looked straight into Kagome's face, "Jaken, take Rin with you and leave us alone"

Jaken's face showed mixed emotions and motioned to Rin to follow him and they took a dirt path out of the enclosure.  When they had left, Sesshomaru dropped Kagome on the ground with a thud.  Kagome rubbed her back and looked at the kneeling Sesshomaru, _What is going on?  Why is he looking at me like that?_

            Gently Sesshomaru cupped Kagome face and turned it gently from side to side.  Sesshomaru turned Kagome face towards him and he looked gently and lovingly into Kagome eyes, "So beautiful" Sesshomaru slowly came closer to her face and kissed her gently.  Kagome's eyes widened and she clutched her fist.  Thoughts raced through her mind as Sesshomaru took his lips off hers and looked back at her, his eyes silted, not in anger, but in happiness.

            Kagome couldn't find words to say anything and carefully slid away.  Sesshomaru responded by moving closer to Kagome.  Kagome felt her heart racing, _is this even Sesshomaur?!_  Kagome lost track of what was happening and suddenly felt two arms come up behind her and hug her, Sesshomaru's head resting on her shoulders.  Kagome's face turned bright red and Sesshomaru's voice deepened and softened as he spoke,

"Kagome, a mortal…yet…I love you.  You aren't a pathetic human, when you pulled my fathers sword from the rock, I knew you were no normal human, even the fights you have against Naraku, you far surpass my brother, pathetic half-breed."

"But…" Kagome said softly, "He can't help it.  His father, your father married.."

"No!"  Sesshomaru snapped, "My farther had an affair with his mother!  He had proposed marriage to my mother long before him!  He is the disease of a feeble woman, living on in this time"

Kagome felt her arms begin to shake, Sesshomaru's temper was worse than Inu-Yasha's.  Sesshomauru looked back at Kagome,

"I don't want to think about him, he's a disease upon my flesh."

Kagome looked at the ground, "He can be annoying…but…I've learned to deal with him."

"Hmph.  I guess you have to, I feel sorry for you."  Kagome looked surprise, _Is he actually saying…how he feels?!_

"Let's not go any further," Sesshomaru finally said.

"How old are you?"  Kagome said innocently.

"Older than you, by far.  Demons live far longer than humans.  Inu-Yasha is 67, I'm 89.  In human years Inu-Yasha is 17, I'm twenty in human years"

"It must be hard, seeing the ones you love die, why'll your still alive" Kagome said softly

"Hmph.  I love none but you, and I love Rin as my daughter.  I hate everyone else in the world.  Inu-Yasha loves more than I do, he'll face pain, the weakling."

I'm beginning to think, Sesshomaru doesn't hate his brother, and if he did he wouldn't keep talking about him.

Sesshomaru gently kissed Kagome and Kagome's heart began to race, _I didn't realize, Sesshomaru could be so good hearted, as he holds me close I feel warmth inside of him, he's so warm…_

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and pulled her closer to him, "Why…why am I falling for a human?  Why am I having these feelings?"

Kagome smiled softly, "We can't help who we fall in love with…it just happens"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I guess…but all I can think about is you…Kagome…. do you feel the same way as I do?  Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Deep in Kagome's heart, she knew the answer.  He was very handsome and his voice, so strong and beautiful, _he must have a beautiful singing voice._  His hands, as they touched her, they felt like silk.  Even ignoring the physical attributes of Sesshomaru, Kagome loved Sesshomaru for who he was.  Yes, she was falling for Inu-Yasha too…but Kagome loved Sesshomaru far more, though she wouldn't dare show it, after every battle, she longed to have the chance to see Sesshomaru just once.  His battle grace, his personality…. she loved him and Kagome blushed while she looked at Sesshomaru, "Yes" she finally said weakly.

Slowly, Kagome drew her face closer to Sesshomaru and kissed him.  Sesshomaru was all that she could ever ask for in a guy, Inu-Yasha…though she loved him too, it was more of a friendly love. 

            For the next hour or so, Kagome and Sesshomaru shared tender moments in each other's comfort. Sesshomaru told Kagome about himself and each exchanged secrets.  Kagome felt herself fall more and more in love with Sesshomaru and felt she would burst at the seams, she loved him so much.  In the back of her mind, dwelled the thoughts of Inu-Yasha.  What would happen when he found out about this?  Kagome voiced her concern to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked into the night sky.  The moon surrounded by a dark blue sky and lit by stars.   Sesshomaru looked mysterious and smiled as he looked at Kagome,

"Jaken and Rin are probably wondering about me as well…that is why, we can never be happy.  A demon bent on destroying his brother, and the one his brother loves, we can't be together"

Kagome shook her head and burning tears burned in her eyes, "No, Sesshomaru, don't say that"

"I'm sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said standing up and tore a piece of cloth from his clothing and gave it to Kagome, "The best thing you can do it be the love of my brother…"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's legs and began to cry,  "Please…"

Sesshomaru smiled, "you are faithful your love for me is not false, we'll stay together forever…"

Kagome smiled and dried her tears, "Forever and ever"

The two hugged again and their silence was broken by a twig snapping.  Both broke away from each other and turned to see an angry Inu-Yasha standing in the entrance of the clearing,

"Sesshomaru?!"  He shouted and quickly raced towards Kagome, "What did you do to her?!"

Sesshomaru said nothing but stood up and began walking away, "Rin, Jaken" he shouted.

Inu-Yasha tore out his sword and lunged towards Sesshomaru who evaded his brother and continued away, meeting up with Rin and Jaken at the exit of the clearing.  Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome, "Are you okay?  He didn't do anything to you did he?!"  Kagome shook her head and Inu-Yasha sighed and turned sharply towards his brother, "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched Kagome and Inu-Yasha leave.  Kagome stopped and turned back to Sesshomaru who voiced words so soft only she could hear.  Kagome smiled and caught up with Inu-Yasha.  Shippo jumped up and down, "Kagome, are you okay?!"  Mirkou and Sango were equally as worried.  The group watched as the sky turned from black to light and the group decided to move forward. 

            Kagome walked on, still mediating on the words of Sesshomaru and looked on the edge of a nearby cliff to see Sesshomaru watching her from above.  _I'll always love you, and always see you. Though are paths may stray, never forget I love you…maybe we can't be together…but our love will keep us binded together forever._  Kagome wiped a tear away with her eye and raced towards the others, ready to continue the quest to find the last remaining jewel shards.

The End


End file.
